Last kiss
by LastKissesAreTheHardests
Summary: This is base on the song of last kiss. theres two parts... the first is Kagomes point of view and the the Second chapter is base on Inuyashas point after he hears the song...ENJOY
1. Kagome

Again i dont own anything just the story. Inuyasha belongs to some dude in japane, and the song _Last kiss_ belongs to Taylor swift... **I LOVE HER!**

So on to the story really

I stand in a room with bright lights and loud music. My best friend thought this was a good idea since I haven't left my house since he broke my heart into pieces. It was karaoke night at the bar around my block and my best friend who right knows I want to kill wanted me to sing a song for him. See I can't say his name because I bring a lot of pain into my heart, like someone was ripping my heart apart.

"Are you ready Kagz?" ask Sango my best friend.

"I will kill you if you make me go up there and sing….what song did you even pick?" I gave Sango a dirty look as if any minute I will just jump. Sango smiles a crooked smile and just shook her head.

"Just remember this song meant the world to you and…" before she could finish I gave her a dirty look. She smiled again and said "Just do your best and look for a happy nice face and it will be done in no time… Oh and your last so you got like an hour." What an asshole. Know I have an hour to think about how much I miss him and how we met in this bar

Flashback

"Well hello beautiful, may I buy you a drink?" this handsome guy with beautiful golden eyes came and sat next to me. I was a shy dark girl and my first thought was this was a trick that someone put him up to this.

"No thank you." I said as I got up and walked away. I found Sango and we just hung out and drank a little. I was dancing by myself when the same guy came up behind me and started to dance with me. I was about to push him away until he got close to my ear and whispered how beautiful I looks. I blushed and turned around to tell him off until I looked into his golden eyes and fell in love with those cute puppy ears.

End

"Next up is a broken hearted but very beautiful girl…My best friend Kagome." Sangos' intro was a little over the top and not everyone needed to know just how broken I was. I sighed and walked onto the stage just to see the one guy I have loved in all my life, "Inuyasha" I whispered into thin air. He looked at me and smiled that smile when he saw me. I walked onto the stage still not knowing what song I was supposed to sing.

"Know the song my best friend is going to sing is dedicated to this man right here." Sango said while pointing to Inuyasha, I turned to tell her to tell her I can't do this but when she winked and started playing her guitar to the song I wrote. I felt that I needed to do this.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

I still remember the first day we slept together and how you looked from the light of my alarm clock.

"You are so beautiful my love… I love you so much Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into my ear as I was falling asleep into his arms.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

I remember when I came home from vacation with my family and when I saw him standing in the rain waiting for me to come off the plane. I smiled and ran into his arms and I felt how hard my heart and his heart were beating.

"Hello my little munchkin" he whispered into my ear and kissed my face all over. "I miss you so so much."

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

He left me all alone. He just told me how it was over and how hard I cried. I still sleep in his clothes. Just wishing it still smelled of him. How many times did Sango walk into me on the floor a mess of tears and in his clothes? Too many times.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Why did he leave me for Kikyo? She was a whore. No really she slept with anything that walked. Kikyo only wanted Inuyasha because I had him.

But he fell for her…

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in_

_I'm not much for dancing but for you did_

I remember we were at Sangos' party and Inuyasha asked me to dance and I shook my head no and said I couldn't dance. Inuyasha started to dance around me showing off, he was always the life of the party. Before I knew what was happing he pulled me in and kissed me and we started to slowly dance. We danced for an hours even when the music changed we just slowed dance not caring.

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

I remember when he first met my dad. He told me how strong Inuyashas' hand shake was. And when we would walk around places he would have his hands in his pockets or be holding mine while my hand was in his pocket. I loved him so much.

All those times I would get mad at him when he would just kiss me when I was saying something a thought was important. I really do miss those rude interruptions.

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

How could he leave me for Kikyo? I still cry and it's been over a year. I never fell in love again. Even when Sango would try to set me up it would never work.

How can I make Inuyasha miss me as much as I miss him? How can I rekindle our love?

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

That's right I would just stare at pictures of us together or just him. He was so handsome just like the day that we met. When he started to date another I knew he forgotten me. He has forgotten the shy and dark girl for someone fun and happy. He was making me fun and happy I thought we were happy.

I do still talk to all our friends and I use to ask about Inuyasha but after a while I stop. The pain just got bigger and bigger every time I heard about how good he was doing. I would cry for him for hours in Sango arms. Just begging her to bring him back to me. To make him love me again.

That's right, that's when I wrote this song was the night I found out he was dating again…

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

I don't wish anything bad to happen to Inuyasha. He did break my heart and I did cry, well I still cry. I only wish that he would regret on what he did to me. I wish he would come back.

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

I never thought we'd ever last kiss

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

When the song ended, people clapped while some cried. When I looked to were Inuyasha was when the song started he was gone… when did he leave? I turn to Sango and she shook her head as if she knew what I was about to say. That's when I noticed that my face was wet, how did I not notice that I was crying? I bowed and thanked everyone again and then walked out of the bar and went home.


	2. Inu

**INUYASHA**

**I left right before she reopened her tear full eyes. How could I do that to her? She would never take me back even if I begged and pleaded, she won't do it. Even if she did Sango wouldn't let her do it. I left Kikyo after I found her in OUR bed with some scum bag name Naraku that was the day I got the call from Sango boyfriend and my good friend Miroku.**

Flashback

"_**Hey Morku you won't believe what just happen…" I was cut off by a frantic Miroku.**_

"_**DUDE! It Kagome she try to kill herself. Sango didn't want me to tell you because you're the reason why she did it but I will take the beaten for you. Man it didn't look good, I can't tell you were she is because Sango won't tell me but I will let you know when I know." Miroku said all in one breathe. My heart stop beaten. My sweet and caring Kagome try to kill herself, because of me?**_

"_**How? I need to know how she did it Miroku." I ask in a whisper. I didn't notice but I was crying.**_

"_**She cut both her wrists. Sango said she came over to see how Kagz was doing and she wasn't answering the door she Sango walked in and she heard the bath tub so she walked in. Inuyasha the tub was full blood color water. Kagome was still breathing when the**__**ambulance and I got there. Sango said she calls me but she still hasn't…I got to go man I think this is her know…I'll call you when I am off. I'm sorry Inuyasha." Miroku hung up before I can say another word.**_

End of flashback

**That was the day I knew what I did to Kagome was the worst mistake I have ever made. I didn't notice but while I was in thinking I started to walk to Kagomes house. I knew where she still lived because I came here the day she got home from the hospital and I saw how fragile and white she looked. She wasn't the same Kagome. **

**So I left her alone. I told people to never talk about me around her I became I ghost. So guess my surprise when Sango called me today. I was afraid to pick up.**

"**Hell…hello?" I fucken stutters. Who stutters?**

"**Inuyasha…I call because I want you at the bar were you and Kagome met night…if you are not there I will come and cut your dick off… then what will Kikyo suck?" Sango said this in a snare as if she didn't want to even think me alive.**

"**Kikyo and I broke up…she cheated nine months ago." That's all I could say. I didn't say something like 'Feh whatever bitch.' No all I said was Kikyo and I are broken up.**

"**Whatever Inuyasha just be there by 12 am ok?" Sango said even angrier if it is possible.**

"**Yeah 12 am… I'll be there." And that was all she hung up and I looked at the clock. It was just 11…I had an hour, I could go earlier and drink a little. Yeah I need a drink.**

**NOT once did I think what I am walking into. Not once did I wonder who I was here to hear. It was karaoke night and I can't believe I didn't remember how much Kagome loved to sing. So when she walked on the stage looking as beautiful as the day we meet, it took my breath away. I smiled at her not thinking. So when I heard the first note I knew this song is something she wrote because it seemed like it just came out of her, her heart and soul was in this song.**

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go... away._

**That's right I told Kagome I loved her right after we made love. She looked so beautiful in the glow of that alarm clock.**

_I do recall now the smell of the rain,_

_Fresh on the pavement,_

_I ran off the plane,_

_That July ninth, the beat of your heart,_

_It jumps through your shirt I can still feel your arms._

**The first time she went away with her family, I missed her so much that I had the huge welcome back thing set up and how my heart was beating so loud I thought the world could hear it. When she jumped into my arms I felt whole again.**

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,_

_All that I know is I don't know,_

_How to be something you miss._

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name forever the name on my lips_

**Why did I choose Kikyo when I had Kagome? Kagomes kiss always took my breathe away.**

**GOD she sounded like angel when she sang.**

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in._

_I'm not much for dancing,_

_But for you I did because_

_I loved your handshake meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something._

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions and_

**I remember so much when she sang this song. I remember kissing her every time I wanted her to stop talking which would make us fight but I always did it no matter what.**

**FUCK! Why did I leave?**

_I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,_

_All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss._

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name forever the name on my lips_

_Ohh_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep and_

_I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe and_

_I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are._

_Hope it's nice where you are and_

_I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day and_

_Something reminds you,_

**I was surprise when I heard that she would ask our friends how I was. Even after I told them not to talk about me. How long did she ask? Why did they even tell her, what did they tell her?**

**This is killing me I need to get out of here.**

_You wish you had stayed we can plan for a change in weather and time,_

_I never planned on you changing your mind._

**I looked up to Kagome and I thought about how much I regret. She was crying as she sang and as I look around the bar I saw other people crying, EVEN MEN!**

_So,_

_I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,_

_All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss._

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name forever the name on my lips,_

_Just like our last kiss,_

_Forever the name on my lips,_

_Forever the name on my lips._

_Just like our last_

**And that's how I got here. Right in front of Kagomes door waiting for Kagome to get home to tell her how much I missed her and to ask her to forgive me. But when I saw her walking towards me with sad and shocked eyes I started to lose it. I got up and met Kagome half way**

"**Kagome….I am so sorry." I said as I saw her wove closer to me and touch me face. She moved to my ears and started to rub them. Oh how I missed her touch.**

"**Did Kikyo ever play with your ears?" she ask as she smiled softly to me. She kept playing and I got lower to her face.**

"**Nope, the ears didn't like her. The only like your touch." I whisper into her ear. She signed and moved into my arms.**

"**It will take time for me to forgive you. You know that right?" Kagome said as she hugged me closer to her.**

"**I would wait forever just to be in your arms." I whispered back. I looked at my watch and it read 1:58, I grabbed her face and kissed her hard.**

"**I LOVE YOU KAGOME. And we will NEVER have a last kiss."**


End file.
